The invention is directed to a method for cutting the lower and at least one upper thread at the end of a sewing or embroidering process, a method for lead-in stitching at the beginning of a sewing or embroidering process, as well as a device for performing these methods.
A flawless beginning of a sewing or embroidering stitching always requires that the upper and the lower thread exhibit a suitable length and, if possible, position in reference to the sewing or embroidering material. This condition is usually not given, though, when a sewing or embroidering process is ended in the usual fashion. When the threads are not located in a defined good position no optimal first stitch and/or first knot is achieved. This can lead to problems in further processing of the sewing or embroidering material, and particularly it is undesirable for esthetic and functional aspects.